I'll See You in Hell, Mein Leibling
by AwesomeMapleBirdie
Summary: Matthew feels as if he's going insane. His life is messed up and he hears voices in his head. What happens when those voices turn out to be a real entity from Hell? PruCan, Demon!Gilbert x Human!Matthew. Oneshot. WARNING: Mentions of cutting.


**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of cutting.**

* * *

"I wish everyone can just GO TO HELL!" Matthew yelled into his bathroom mirror in rage, staring back at his red puffy-eyed self.

_"Don't be so sure of that~ You should be careful what you wish for..." _A voice with no owner whispered. Matthew clutched his chin length blond wavy hair, tugging at it and ripping some out.

"I'm going insane! Why wont the voices just STOP?!" Matthew shrank to the floor, curling into a fetal position and sobbing.

_"There, there, mein pet... No need to fret..." _Spoke the heavily German accented voice. He could feel an ice cold, yet comforting hand rubbing his back, which caused the distraught boy to gasp in surprise. He craned his neck to look behind him and saw that nothing was there.

He shivered and places his face in his hands, sobbing more. He felt something cold embrace him, but it was so comforting. He leaned into the strange entity, looking around to find dark shadows surrounding him.

_"Scheiße... You are a troubled one, aren't you, mein pet." _The voice cooed as he felt a hand run along the fresh cuts on his arms.

"Who th-the hell are you?!" The helpless boy cried out, wincing from the touch.

_"I'm not really 'Hell' per say, but I am from that place..."_ The voice chuckled darkly and he could feel the embrace leave him, only for something to appear in front of him.

An albino man appeared. He had piercing red eyes and snow white hair, with a pair of short white horns poking out of his head. He had large white bat-like wings along with a long white tail that ended in an arrow.

"A-are you a demon?" The smaller man asked shyly. A cocky grin split the creature's face.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct, mein pet~!" Matthew's eyes widened and he desperately tried to scoot away from the demon, who only stepped closer. "Don't worry, little Birdie... I will not hurt you. I'm here to make all your problems go away."

Suddenly, the demon kneeled before the trembling boy and cupped his face with his hand. Matthew relaxed once he realized the creature was not going to hurt him, and the hand felt exactly the same as the one that was comforting him earlier.

"I will keep you safe, little one... But only if you promise me something..." The demon grinned his strange lopsided grin as Matthew nodded.

"What do I have to promise you?"

The albino's grin only grew wider. "Promise me you will become my mate for all eternity. You will be able to live forever with me and I will treat you like the most precious thing in the universe."

Matthew blushed, then thought about it. His life was pretty much nothing and nobody ever notices him unless they want something or want to beat him up, so why not throw away his life to be with a demon? "Alright, I will be your mate."

The demon chuckled and his pinkish white wings fluttered slightly. "Good, good..." And with that, the demon captured Matthew's lips into a gentle kiss. The blonde willingly kissed back, melting into the passionate kiss. It was very sweet and loving, and he felt like they could stay like this forever. The demon slowly pulled away and Matthew's amethyst colored eyes locked with ruby red ones.

"Wha-what's your name?"

The demon gave him a cocky smirk. "The awesome me is awesomely known by many as Gilbert."

Matthew smiled at Gilbert. "Gilbert... I like you. You're the one who has ever given a shit about me."

The albino only smiled sadly and knowingly, then stood up. "Matthew, mein pet... I have to leave, or the big boss won't be very happy with me. Until then, I will see you later."

With that, the demon faded away, leaving Matthew by himself once again, to think about the amazing experience he had just encountered.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my story! Please review, for I would love to know what you think~! ^^**


End file.
